


Written in Scars

by Karenina



Series: Sophie x Cullen Rutherford (modern au) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Modern Thedas, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosthesis, Romance, where the Inquisitor uses a prosthetic arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenina/pseuds/Karenina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A end before the start: A couple in the bar.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Written in Scars

**Author's Note:**

> A end before the start: A couple in the bar.

The scene deeply touched the bar. Not that it was a big place and full of people. It’s a modest and small property to a dozen and a half people at most frequented place just to have more discretion and intimacy. When they both came, they brought with them a part of the rain falling outside and wetted the whole retreat in front of the counter. Soggy,they twisted the coats in front of a small hanger near the door and sat at a table for two, right corner, next to the window. He asked for cognac and she asked for a double whisky and ice.

And they proceeded to talk.

What magnetism for the strange eyes. She gave a shake in her hair and more drops fell off the table and the window. He helped put behind locks glued to her forehead. When the drinks arrived they’re already packed in some matter that made them laugh as if remembering something because of the current situation of wet or sitting at a table alone.

Intimate. And followed in a very lilting conversation, a symmetrical exchange of ideas, the right rhythm between words and silence, as if they’re performing in one of those hipsters theatres and no stage as if they knew a long time what the other liked and how enjoyed.

The few people who were in the bar couldn’t longer watch the soundless tv or in their own thoughts immersed in the cups with distilled residue. The whole attention was focused on that table, two places, the way he pointed to her when her seemed to say something and when she straightened in the chair by changing the legs, crossed, how their hands now and again touched on the table corner the little finger of her slithering on the back of his hand.

Some chanting from him caused her to kick him in the shin under the table and made a face, those who mingles with a smile, denouncing the clear intention to not fight, but to provoke. It seemed that the rest of the place was nothing, only silence. Nothing moved, no one dared breathe harder to end the mood between the two. What mood. Delicious. suddenly he begins to sing softly some music and what he lacked in resourcefulness was compensated in dedication. She laughed with her head back. "You're an airheaded," they heard her say softly. He closed the distance between they two and whispered something only her ear heard.

She pulled away and looked at him. Their eyes sparkled. Her eyes were two pearls the colour of the storm and his are amber, addictive whisky just like the cup she was holding.

The bartender smiled. Who looked, just saw another couple in love.

But no one saw the scars of each of them. They did not realise that it was the affirmation of a new beginning. None saw his anxieties. Or the prosthetic arm that she had on the left side. Of course, no one noticed the gloves she wore. Or actually observed that scar there on the lip which gave him more charm. Of course. The synchrony between them both was far more important.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a writing exercise, non-beta, sadly. English isn't my language, so, forgive me for any error. I just wanted to share an experience with whoever read this about how crazy is one day you wake up and puff, your arm isn't there anymore. I hope you like it :)


End file.
